


《前所未见》16

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [16]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 7





	《前所未见》16

李东海下楼后站在楼梯处仔细打量一番黎疆的脸色，大概是omega的天性，他敏锐地察觉到一丝危险。  
黎疆回过身看他，指了下自己面前“过来。”

“你有什么事就说吧，我有点困。”  
李东海心里一沉，肯定是出了什么事。黎疆虽然喜怒无常，但他还是能稍微分辨出一点的，生气到极点的时候黎疆总是格外的温和，像一只蝎子，带毒刺的尾巴已经在背后高高的立了起来。  
客厅的空气安静得让人窒息，黎疆轻笑一声，将一路不知道看了多少遍的照片扔到茶几上。  
“自己过来，你确定要我过去吗？”

李赫宰在卧室里皱起眉，怎么感觉要出事。他立刻从床上跳下来去看对面的别墅，夜色下宁静祥和，什么也看不出。

李东海犹豫了几秒，乖乖走了过去，当他看清茶几上的照片时瞳孔猛地收缩。他几乎快要忘了呼吸，黎疆的目光直直落在他的脸上，他不知道该怎么隐藏自己的表情，彻底慌了神。  
照片是那次宴会，他和李赫宰在走廊外偷偷见面，而且后来还在隔离室里……

“是不是很意外？”黎疆的声音幽幽响起。

李东海噙着泪望过去，他完全被吓傻了。之前家里留下了李赫宰的气息黎疆察觉后就勃然大怒，这一次是直接锤死了他有别人的事，惊恐之下李东海一句话都说不出，对上黎疆阴寒的脸色，眼泪一下子涌了出来。  
黎疆紧盯着人一步步靠近，“李东海，我之前警告过你了，不要给我惹事。”

李东海连忙摇头，大脑一片空白，他不知道自己该怎么办，嘴唇哆嗦了半天，挤出蚊子般的声音。  
“不是这样的…”

“不是？”黎疆怒极反笑，捏住李东海的下巴抬起，漂亮的小脸可怜兮兮的，豆大的泪珠落了下来。哭花的脸蛋跟照片里依赖缱绻的笑容重合，黎疆一阵怒意侵袭，加重手劲。  
“你跟我天天苦着个脸，转过头跟别人倒是笑的挺开心。”  
“我问你，他是谁？”

李东海被信息素压的腿软，捏着下巴的手指疼的他眼泪不停地流着，他又怕又痛。李赫宰不在身边，万幸李赫宰不在身边，但这样令他深深恐惧的时刻，他心底仍然幻想着，如果李赫宰在就好了。  
黎疆不断加重手劲，李东海脸颊软肉已经被他掐的发白，眼泪一滴滴落下来打在他的手背上。omega在他面前像一片羽毛，黎疆稍稍用力，李东海直接从他手里被甩出去，同时飞出去一米的距离摔到地上。  
李东海吓的不敢站起来，不断向后退着，他没有办法装傻反驳，他的信息素就明明白白告诉黎疆了。这一天来临他设想过无数次，但真正到来的时候比他想象中的更加恐怖。

“我问你，他是谁？”黎疆大步走过去，蹲在李东海面前将手机里的视频放给人看，眯起眼睛咬牙一字一顿问道。  
“我再问你最后一遍，是、谁？”

李东海抽噎着，摇了摇头。  
黎疆将手机扔到一边，死死地卡住李东海的脖子用力，omega纤细的脖颈脆弱可怜，他一只手就能掐住。  
李东海快要喘不上气，手脚努力挣扎着想要逃脱，他觉得自己脸上已经充血，眼睛鼓胀得快要充血。黎疆从牙缝中挤出声音，目光落到他脸上令他生畏。

“李东海，你以为你不说我就不知道？自己告诉我，他是谁？”

回答他的是李东海艰难的呼吸和挣扎，他痛苦的张大嘴巴，舌头都快要吐在外头。模糊的视线里只有黎疆因愤怒而扭曲的脸，重复逼问他那个人是谁，问题传到脑海中他痛苦的呻吟一声，将李赫宰三个字深深吞进肚子里。  
黎疆彻底失去理智，李东海什么时候违抗过他的话，现在只不过是为了一个乳臭未干的小子就敢跟他反抗。他不断收紧手上的力量，妒火中烧让他什么都顾不得，即便察觉到李东海挣扎的幅度变弱也没有停下。  
李东海眼前一片模糊，大脑充斥着窒息感，掐住脖子的手无论他怎样挣扎都纹丝不动，似乎他不说出名字就不会罢休。他在逐渐失去氧气的过程中坚定想法，绝对不要说出李赫宰的名字。越接近死亡的那刻越让他想要落泪，今天没能见到李赫宰就要这样离开，他好难过。

…………

李赫宰在自己的卧室里六神无主，他不知道李东海那边到底发生了什么，只听到话筒里突然传出黎疆惊慌失措喊叫李东海名字的声音，但并没有传来李东海的应答。他越听越觉得事情不对，顾及不了那么多，一把拉开房门冲到楼下。  
可能是他拉开房门时太过激动，金属把手和墙面发生了激烈的碰撞。李何彦赶紧从房间里走出来，见他往楼下冲一把拉住他。  
“怎么了你？”

“东海不太对，我要出去一趟。”  
李赫宰的脸色十分差，结合着黎疆一直在问是谁，他突然想起李东海发情期前的有一天对他说，黎疆可能知道有他的存在了。

李何彦赶紧制止，“你疯了吧，黎疆不是今晚回来了吗？你现在去自己送上门告诉他你就是那个抢走李东海的人？”

“我得过去…如果他知道了我更应该过去。”  
手机不断传来黎疆的声音，李赫宰举起手机到李何彦面前“我觉得东海出事了，我要去找他。”

黎疆的理智再度归位是发现李东海已经没有一丝气息，之前还能发出微弱挣扎的小手无力垂在一边，手指尖青白色的，好像在提醒着什么。他一下子清醒过来，李东海必须得活着才行，哪怕已经有异心，不然他的麻烦会接踵而至。  
他彻底慌了神，全然忘了刚刚还在逼问的事，焦急万分轻拍着脸颊呼唤李东海的名字，发现人根本没有反应后哆嗦着手探向脖颈，只剩一丝若有若无的脉搏。黎疆赶紧跪到一边，凭借着仅存的一点急救知识按压胸腔，他真的慌了，双手不停发抖，时不时俯下身朝李东海输送氧气。  
李东海对现在的他来说太重要了，不光是因为工作，他从来没这么渴望过能拥有谁，他想得到这个已经爬出了墙的带刺小玫瑰，甚至可以不在乎李东海犯了他的大忌。

“李东海！……给我睁眼睛......”

李赫宰被李何彦拉扯的十分烦躁，他双目赤红，已经快要到崩溃的边缘。黎疆的声音让他感到不安，李东海一定是出事了，而他应该在那里陪他的。  
“你别拦我！”

“你冷静一下，李东海死活不肯说出你，你现在往枪口上撞，你是不是想气死他！”李何彦赶紧跟上，他们从走廊一路纠缠到楼梯，终于搞清楚事情经过。  
不得不说李东海做的是对的，不能把李赫宰直接供出来，不然他这个刚涉足社会的弟弟就彻底要倒霉了。  
不想李赫宰听完却被激怒。  
“标记是我给他的，撞枪口也不该是他一个人！你听现在这个样子，你感觉这像是普通的争执吗？黎疆他要是有本事，就冲着我来，为难一个omega算什么本事？！”

李赫宰说完便大步下楼离开，他已经无所谓什么后果了，他绝对不可能让李东海一个人在别墅里出事，被发现也好，这一天早晚会来，他也实在是不想再等下去了。  
李何彦在原地站了一阵，赶紧跟下去拦李赫宰。

李东海以为自己死了，没想到居然会活过来，而且是黎疆把他救回来的。他弓起身体猛烈的咳嗽起来，余光瞥到黎疆跪在旁边拧紧眉望着自己，正在帮他顺气。  
他一边大口呼吸新鲜空气，一边努力回想之前的事情，可惜现在头脑发胀失去感官，耳边嗡嗡作响。他狼狈的趴在地上，缺氧过后手脚发软，头昏脑涨的一句话也说不出。  
这时，黎疆突然俯身靠近他，李东海瞪大双眼看着黎疆，但没有像预想的那样强迫吻他，黎疆靠近耳侧轻声细语，却让李东海瞬间从头凉到脚。

“你以为你不说，我就认不出那是李赫宰？”

那一刻李东海什么都没想，他甚至没有察觉到暴风雨来临前一般阴沉的气息，顾不得黎疆眼中快要喷出的怒火。他努力握拳使自己冷静下来，连声否认，他对黎疆有着深深的恐惧，一想到那样的事情有可能会被加倍奉还到李赫宰身上不禁遍体生寒。  
黎疆撑在李东海上方，闻言眯起眼睛。  
“你以为我不知道？小东西，我警告过你了，你居然还敢背着我找他。”

“我没有…不是这样的……”

“你没有？你没被他标记？”黎疆轻轻抚过李东海的脸颊，大手贴上颈侧。  
“这里不是已经被人碰过了吗？”

李东海忍不住发抖，那轻柔的力道从他侧脸摸到脖颈，手指在他的腺体周围摩挲。Omega腺体很敏感，他开始感到不适，黎疆强压的信息素让他十分反胃。  
“没有…你放开我……”

“李东海，信息素骗不了人，我告诉过你很多次我不喜欢我的东西被别人碰过，你这么怕我，不是也胆子大得很。”黎疆按住想要逃跑的人，omega那点微弱的力量简直小儿科，他轻松将人翻过去，微长的头发拨到一边微鼓的腺体露了出来。  
李东海察觉到危险，颈后的腺体这样赤条条的暴露于人前让他不安，尤其是这样盛怒之下的黎疆。他努力扭动身体想要挣脱开，那个标记是李赫宰留给他的礼物，哪怕今生他们没能成为彼此的归宿，如果有一个这样的标记，就算以后每一次的情潮来临都没有alpha陪伴也是值得的。

“不行…不要这样，真的没有，我说过了不是他，你放开我！”

黎疆根本不听，刚刚李东海失去气息昏在身下时自己感受到的惊慌失措好像过眼云烟，随着人醒了过来消失殆尽。他不顾李东海挣扎和尖叫，俯身下去狠狠咬住腺体，他靠近那里的时候已经闻到愈发浓郁的信息素，他喜欢的玫瑰香中掺杂着不可忽视的茶香。  
一定是那个该死的年轻alpha的味道。  
李东海尖叫着，因为后颈传来的剧烈疼痛眼前阵阵发黑，他被叼住后颈，手脚瞬间变得冰凉，他痛的快要死掉了。空气中的信息素好像为了对抗似的瞬间炸开，他绝望的闭上眼睛，真的瞒不住了。

“这叫不是？”  
黎疆松开李东海，alpha的占有欲让他此刻十分愤怒。他还没能拥有，就在神不知鬼不觉间被李赫宰偷偷的连根拔起，连片叶子都没留给他，明明他才是李东海的alpha。  
李东海也不知是从哪来的力量，竟然真的从黎疆桎梏下逃了出来，捂着咬伤的后颈瑟瑟发抖从地上爬起来朝大门跑，他不知道要逃到哪里，只想着要立刻从这里逃走。

“你还敢跑？”  
黎疆大步追去，他原本在回来的路上还没有这么生气，犹豫着要不要干脆送个人情。可当他见到李东海以后，更真切的闻到不属于自己的气息和李东海的信息素完美融合。见到一贯柔弱的人为了保护那个小子竟然壮着胆子跟他反抗，隐隐的嫉妒升级为愤怒，让他几度失去理智。  
Omega被标记后是再接受其他alpha的交合十分痛苦，在各种明的暗的聚会上见过许多次，有时为了追求刺激才会故意这样。黎疆心知肚明，将惊慌失措的人拉进怀里的时候恶意想到，既然这样，那他不如试试这种感觉为什么被人迷恋。  
李东海被身后的人紧紧压在墙上，粗暴的按住他的腰，他还没有怎么挣扎就被掐住双手。他毫无办法去反抗侵犯，alpha的力量太过强硬。他已经忘记自己还跟李赫宰连着语音，失声惨叫的撕心裂肺。  
有一天夜里也是这样，黎疆把他死死的压在床上。他又想起那种屈辱感，像水一样，不可闻见却密不透风地包裹着他。

“小东西，你觉得这辈子能躲我到哪去，嗯？”黎疆紧紧抱住李东海，不急不忙地舔舐耳垂，双手钻进衣服中抚摸，他压低声音。  
“小心我把你送人…还是有很多人会喜欢你的，我把你送走也没有别人知道。”

“不要…不要……”李东海腿一软，跪到地上。  
他孤独又害怕，不敢向自己的alpha求救，黎疆的力量他无法反抗，低沉的话语像不断吐出的毒蛇的信子。  
黎疆被他彻底惹恼，手臂用力拉下裤子，直接摸上隐秘之处。李东海歇斯底里的尖叫，疯了一般又把衣服拉回去，他不记得自己都做了什么，只知道要护住自己才行。他好不容易保得裤子完整套在身上，上衣已经被掀开，胸前娇嫩的茱萸被人用力掐住粗暴的玩弄。

“救我……不要，求求你放开我…黎疆，我错了，你放开我求求你…”

李东海崩溃大哭，他不知道该怎么办，好像陷进了什么怪圈，重复被人抓在手心肆意蹂躏无法反抗。他宁愿自己刚才直接被掐死，总好过现在这样痛苦的活着。  
Alpha怒从心起，李东海在李赫宰面前绝对不是这样的，说不定还会主动躺下分开双腿，只在他面前一副贞洁的样子，碰也碰不得。

“你是怎么在他面前发骚的？在我面前装什么呢，不是被操过了么，对alpha要怎么做不知道吗？他没教你？”

李东海充耳不闻，一边哭一边努力从黎疆身下爬走，他好想李赫宰，想念温暖舒适的怀抱和小心翼翼的吻。  
他没能逃走，被拉着脚腕拽了回去，紧接着剧烈的疼痛侵袭脸侧。那一耳光打得他头脑发昏，手臂无力垂到身旁，侧过脸到一边。他觉得自己快要晕过去了，说不出话睁不开眼，只能发出些微弱的呻吟。黎疆快速拉下他的衣服他也没有一点反抗，手脚软绵绵的使不上力。

李赫宰红着眼眶将手机扔给李何彦，一字一句地说道“他是我的omega，除非我死了，不然我不会允许有人这样欺负他。我绝对不可能让黎疆碰他，你放开我。”

李何彦对上李赫宰的目光，一时间不知道说什么，不要说李东海是李赫宰喜欢的人，就是他听着手机里的声音都感到恐怖，想到那边是一个omega独自面对，他不禁替人捏把汗。  
李赫宰像头被激怒的雄狮，浑身的毛都竖了起来，大力甩开李何彦的手。这次李何彦没有再阻拦他，李赫宰一把拉开大门冲出去，他不能让李东海一个人在那里，地狱也该是他们抱在一起下去。  
他来到李东海家门前想都没想翻过院子里的栏杆，顾不得跳下来踩了碎砖差点绊倒，赶紧向房子的大门处快步走去。

李东海在短暂的眩晕之后清醒过来，他用尽全力一拳打过去，张嘴狠狠咬住黎疆的小臂，用力把人推开。他这次学聪明了，来不及好好整理衣服就大步逃走，他被极端恐惧笼罩着，硬生生跑出平时两倍速度，竟然真的没让黎疆追上，一把拉开大门冲了出去。  
李赫宰马上快到门前时那扇大门突然打开，紧接着一道熟悉的人影从里边跌跌撞撞冲了出来，一下子撞进他怀里。

“啊！！！放开我！放开我！！！”  
李东海怎么也没想到门口还有人，顿时吓得魂飞魄散，一边失声尖叫一边用力挣扎。

李赫宰赶紧收紧手臂抱住人安抚，不忘用信息素罩住惊恐的omega。他紧紧抱住李东海，听到耳边的哭叫心里一阵钝痛。  
“东海，是我，别怕是我。你看看，哥哥好好看看，是我呀。”

李东海终于冷静下来，眼泪掉的更凶，抱住他不肯松手。  
“赫宰？你怎么来了？”

李赫宰刚要开口，黎疆的身影出现在门口，他一瞬间沉下脸，把李东海护在身后。  
夜色中，花园里十分安静。李赫宰眸子沉沉的望向黎疆，这是他们之间第一次正面交锋。

李东海瞪大双眼躲在李赫宰身后，李赫宰把他挡的结结实实，单手握住他的手腕。那只手好温暖，这样紧张的时候也没有松开他，稳稳地攥着他的腕子，没有一丝颤抖。

黎疆同李赫宰对视一阵，两人默契的同时向对方走去。李赫宰回过头小声嘱咐李东海往后退，拍了拍李东海的小臂大步迎上去。他根本不怕黎疆，天大的权力在他眼里也一文不值，在他的世界里主宰者是李东海，从来都不是黎疆，或者旁的人。  
李东海瞪大眼睛，他刚刚看到了什么，李赫宰根本没犹豫，出手干净利索，重重一拳挥到黎疆脸上。那一拳根本没收力，他看到黎疆被揍的歪了下身子，来不及反应李赫宰下一拳已经挥了出去。

李赫宰冷着脸，且不说李东海是自己的omega，黎疆这个混蛋就算是放在平时他都会狠狠修理一顿，欺负omega算什么本事，不过是仗着第二性别的优势而已。他这样想着，怒从心中来，一见黎疆竟然还想往李东海那边去更加愤怒，拳头带着怒火落下。  
黎疆毕竟是养尊处优惯了的人，论起这样面对面的打架比不上年轻的alpha，他勉强还了几次手便不敌。李赫宰像一堵密不透风的墙，挡在他和李东海中间，他后退几步望着李东海，阴恻恻的笑着。

“小东西，自己回去。”

“他今天不回去了。”李赫宰动了动，转过身挡住黎疆的视线，微微扬起下巴，快速挑了下眉，那样子有些邪气。  
李东海小步挪到李赫宰身后，低头捉住衣角。  
这一下李东海的态度很明确，李赫宰握住腰间的小手摸了摸，难得，他还以为李东海会听话走回去的。

李赫宰和黎疆两人的衣服均有些凌乱，沉默的对峙着，信息素在空中激烈的碰撞。李东海往李赫宰身边贴了贴，他受不住这样浓烈的信息素，高压之下腿软的差点跪倒。察觉他的不适后李赫宰单手搂过他的腰抱在怀里，李东海顾不上黎疆还在，依赖的将下巴枕在肩膀，嗅着李赫宰的信息素稍稍安定下来。

这场没有硝烟的战争像草原上常见的狮群首领争斗，已经衰老的狮王不敌正值壮年的年轻雄狮，争斗落败后只能狼狈让位，连原本属于他的omega也不再是他的。只不过有一点不同，李东海从来都不是黎疆的。浑身充满了刺、不肯绽放的玫瑰直到遇上李赫宰才收起了锋利的小刺，开了花，馥郁香气引得黎疆眼馋。  
然而就像自然法则那样，强者总会取代弱者，失败落魄的野兽只能发出阵阵低吼。

李赫宰懒着再多说，拍了下李东海的腰把人抱起来，他真是受够了和李东海分开，正好黎疆也知道了，他们以后无需顾及什么。  
李东海安静的任他抱起自己，乖顺的环住脖子，只有自己知道多么想念这个怀抱，在那样绝望的时候，他孤单的以为世界上只剩下自己。他不想要多余的冷静和理智，恐惧像一头怪兽，在不远处窥视着他，等到他孤身一人时准备再次扑上来。

“李赫宰，你最好以后不要求我放过你。”黎疆的声音顺着夜风飘过来。  
他已经完全冷静下来，不断在心里盘算着，对付一个年轻的alpha轻而易举，他动动手指，就可以用权力将人牢牢踩在脚下。  
李赫宰毫无惧意，转过身嘲讽的挑起一侧的眉。

“怎么，半山公馆的那位已经生了？男孩女孩？”

黎疆阴沉下脸色，没有再说话，沉默地看着李赫宰把李东海从这里带走，一步一步的走着，不慌不忙。  
李赫宰抱着李东海走到门前，毫无顾忌偏过头吻了吻李东海的额头。  
“开下门，今晚去我家住，不回来了。”  
在踏出院门前，李赫宰侧过脸看了眼黎疆，两个alpha互相警告着，李赫宰瞥了眼随即收回目光。

黎疆站在原地沉默许久，突然抬起头，他想起来还有一个麻烦的家伙没有收拾，害得他险些颜面扫地。  
他转身回家，吩咐秘书来接自己，喻子时不能再拖了，要赶紧处理干净，免得不懂事的再给他到处惹乱子。

李东海一路被李赫宰抱回房间，路过一楼客厅时李何彦正坐在沙发上，定定地看了他们一阵叹了口气。  
“行了，上楼吧。”

李东海不适地动了动，他应该照顾李赫宰的，他比李赫宰年长一点，应该他多照顾赫宰的，看起来好像总是李赫宰在照顾他。  
“我自己走也可以…”

“别逞强。”

李东海虚瞄着李赫宰的脸色，缩了缩脖子。他不太知道心思活络的李赫宰在想什么，思来想去大概只有跑出来的时候身上有黎疆信息素这一点可能会让李赫宰不开心。他勾着李赫宰的脖子靠近，轻轻蹭了蹭脸颊撒娇示弱。  
“你放心，我有保护好自己。”李东海想了想，又加上一句“我不会和你分手……我记得的。”

李赫宰这才意识到自己脸色不算太好，“不是，我不是因为这个，你别多想。”

他不想让李东海有太多的压力，尤其在今晚，他见不到李东海的时候只能凭借手机传出的声音勉强判断当时的情况，那种恐惧深深植根于心底，让他急于尽快把李东海接回身边。  
李东海情绪也不高，浓密睫毛遮住眼眸，看不出想法。蹭了蹭李赫宰的侧脸又缩回去，安静靠着胸膛，柔软的双唇紧紧抿着。  
李赫宰清了下嗓子，故意扬起嘴角像平时一样开起玩笑，微挑起一侧的眉。  
“哥哥是自己洗澡呢还是要我陪呢…？”

李东海瞪了他一眼，“我自己就行！”

“真的不要我陪？”李赫宰暧昧的靠近低语“上次我们在浴室里………”

李东海脸颊瞬间烧了起来，推开李赫宰把自己关进浴室堵住门。门外年轻alpha声音里充满笑意，敲了敲门“东海，你先洗，我哥在书房等我，很快就回来。”

李东海应了一声，不好意思的咬着下唇等李赫宰走远才放松身体。他走到洗漱台的镜子前，看清镜中的自己后微怔，神色复杂。他看起来很糟糕，脖颈处的掐痕十分明显，脸颊也有一点红肿，微微偏过头就能看到颈后侧方的腺体被咬出的伤痕。黎疆故意凶狠的对他，所以腺体红肿着，还有些渗血，这样看上去惨不忍睹。  
显然李赫宰刚刚看得清清楚楚，但是故意没有提。

李东海缓慢抚摸腺体，望着镜中的自己许久，轻轻的笑了。

夜已深，比起李东海从暴风雨中被接回温暖的室内不同，城市另一边的一处娱乐场所包厢内的喻子时就没有这么幸运。  
喻子时半夜突然被黎疆接走，他也不知道要去哪，就跟着黎疆走了，直到被拉进包间才发觉不对。这和以往陪黎疆去的那些地方不同，屋内没有其他的omega，他不解的转过头，捉住黎疆的袖子。  
“这…？”

“不是想要名分吗？我特意为你挑的。”黎疆温和地拍了拍喻子时的肩膀，拉住omega的手从自己袖口拽下。他扬声对包厢内的alpha们做了个请的手势，顺便轻轻推了下喻子时。  
“上次说想试一试怀孕的omega，这个送你们了，别玩出人命就行。”

喻子时不敢置信的望着黎疆，他跟黎疆已经快五年了，从年少时被带到黎疆的身边，现在肚子里还怀着黎疆的孩子。他还记得黎疆和自己在一起，夜晚入睡前会摸摸他的腹部，轻轻碰一碰。他怎么都不敢相信自己的alpha会这样对自己，会这样对他们的孩子。  
他几乎不敢相信自己听到的。曾经会耐心对他的alpha仿佛换了个人，冷眼看着他被人抱住拖走，包厢那么昏暗，他都不知道到底是谁在碰自己，隆起的腹部像一个残忍又冷血的玩笑。

喻子时直直地看着黎疆，一直到包厢的门开合，黎疆的身影彻底消失，然后他的视线被数不清的手拦住。他已经放弃抵抗了，也抵抗不过，身体再痛也比不过心里的痛。  
在动物世界中母亲为了保护幼崽甚至不会惧怕猛兽，甚至可以舍身以死相拼，只为求得幼崽存活。母豹会为了孩子将自己作为诱饵，以吸引雄狮的注意力从幼崽身边离开。母鲸会将还未长大的鲸宝宝护在身下，替他遮挡虎鲸的捕杀。  
喻子时被牢牢桎梏动弹不得，脑后的大手按着他，口鼻充斥着令人作呕的味道。他在愈发强烈的剧痛中绝望的想到，他不是一个合格的omega，他不能保护自己的孩子，甚至没有资格反抗，他感到有什么从他的身体中流失，他感到灵魂的某一处被硬生生的和肉体切断。

今夜有人相爱，有人独自彷徨。

-tbc-


End file.
